The invention relates to a hair dryer with a fan driven by an electric motor and an electric heating element. Furthermore, the invention concerns a procedure for producing the heating element for this hair dryer.
Hair dryers of the type mentioned above have been in general use for many years. Such hair dryers should be made as light and compact as possible so as to make them comfortable to use. The small dimensions are necessary, because hair dryers are often taken along on trips and should then take up as little luggage space as possible.
Customary hair dryers have their electric heating elements behind the fan and in front of the air outlet. This necessitates considerable distance between the fan and the end of the air outlet to accommodate the heating element and to give the air stream sufficient time to circulate intensively to eliminate air streams of widely varying temperatures.
Providing electric heating of the fan blades has already been suggested. Such a fan would require no more space in the hair dryer than is required by the fan itself. The air passes rapidly over the fan blades. The heat transfer is very good so that the heating surface can be small and the heating temperature can be low. The heated air is well mixed by the fan and subsequently in the outlet so that no temperature streams arise. The disadvantage associated with this suggestion lies in the fact that the use of such a specialized fan makes the hair dryer expensive.